


Rumors Confirmed - An Eyewitness Report

by CeciliaDuncan



Category: Simon & Garfunkel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciliaDuncan/pseuds/CeciliaDuncan
Summary: Simon & Garfunkel doing what's rumored.





	Rumors Confirmed - An Eyewitness Report

I once was invited for a high profile party. A friend of a friend had connections and that was how I came by the invitation. The party really was quite exclusive, with important people and celebrities. Right in that mix, both Simon and Garfunkel were there. This is a story about them. About what a lot of people suspected, but was never confirmed.  
A lot of alcohol and drugs were consumed by most people. Everybody was getting a little crazy and people started to get a little naughty. I didn't seek them out; I was way too polite and too shy for that. Also, what should I say to them? No, I walked into them by accident. I had left the main room to find a more peaceful place, I was also curious about the rest of the house. It was a big house, luxurious and grande.

I wandered up some stairs and opened random doors. Some doors were locked and the sounds didn't leave a whole lot to the imagination. Some doors were not locked and teeming with naked bodies doing...things. Right on the top floor it was quiet and the lights were dimmed. I wandered around looking at stuff. There weren’t rooms, it was an open space, no doors, no walls, just curtains dividing the space in sections. I quietly looked around. After a while I decided to head back downstairs till I heard some muffled noises. I decided to investigate. I tip-toed to where I heard the noise. I made sure to stay hidden. In the back of the room, in the dim light between loads of old furniture, I saw them. To my surprise they were both half undressed. Simon was sitting down on an old chair with Garfunkel on his knees. Simon's hand was stroking Garfunkel's face, while Garfunkel was sucking on a finger of his other hand. I couldn't believe what I saw. Were all the rumors true after all?

Then Simon cupped Garfunkel’s face in his hands and drew his face closer to kiss. Not just a chaste kiss on the cheeks or forehead, but full on the lips. They were French kissing, tongue and all. They started to undress each other further. Pieces of clothing falling all around. Their kissing deepened and grew more passionate. When they were completely naked, they moved to lie on the floor. I repositioned to get a better look. I was very quiet, they never saw or heard me. Their attention was completely taken up by their activities anyway.

Simon lay down on his back and Garfunkel lay down on top of him. Their hands feeling around everywhere, not exactly shy with each other. It also looked like they knew their ways around, like it wasn’t the first time they travelled these paths. I don't think they even ever stopped kissing. When they were on the floor together, they wrapped their bodies around each other, arms and legs curling around as they started to move against each other. They were going all the way. I got some prime proof they were getting quite heated. They were pushing into each other, rolling around, rubbing and stroking till it wasn't enough to be close anymore. Garfunkel ended up on hands and knees while Simon took the lead. At that point I felt I should walk away.

However, I couldn't, I had to watch. They make quite a steamy couple. They were all sweaty, bodies gleaming under a single lightbulb. They were both slender, you could see muscles working under their skins. They were also remarkable tender with each other. Simon made sure Garfunkel was well prepared, massaged open, smooth and wet. Simon clearly knew what he was doing eliciting moans and gasps from Garfunkel as he worked his fingers in and out of his rectum. The air was filled with sex; hot, steamy sex. When Garfunkel was ready Simon gingerly penetrated him. First he carefully and slowly moved forward, penetrating deep. Then he started thrusting, first slowly, but with every thrust with a bit more force and a bit more urgency. Garfunkel was moaning with every thrust in, his voice near to singing. When they reached a comfortable speed, not too fast, not too slow and in just deep enough, they fell back in rhythm with each other and moved in that rhythm for a while. Their moans were slowly rising in excitement and lust, though they both made sure not to get too loud.

They knew how to stretch the moment, balancing right on the edge. Maybe it was because of how practiced they were in song, or maybe this was just how they make love, but their voices wrapped in harmony as they moaned and groaned. It was almost like an unheard song. Garfunkel was the first to lose control and his body stiffened as he released all over the floor. His body was uncontrollably thrusting and trembling. Simon held on for a little longer, but lost composure soon after. Strangely, as nature took hold of them, they fell back in rhythm with each other and they rode it out together till Garfunkel collapsed taking Simon down with him. Not dissimilar to a grande finale of a song. When it was all over, they lay there for a while catching their breaths, exhausted but satisfied. Then they snuggled together, once again arms and legs tangling into a close hug. I snuck out of the room when they fell asleep. An hour or so later they reappeared, all freshened up and pretending nothing out of the ordinary happened. Or did I dream it all?


End file.
